openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doug
Doug is the (former) main antagonist of Open Season 3. He is Alistair's best friend and Boog's former arch-nemesis. Doug was fed up at working at the Maslova Family Circus and having to do things for Ursa. When Boog came along (having seen a poster of the circus), this was Doug's chance to finally escape and have Boog replace him so the circus people do not get suspicious. While in the Timberline National Forest, Doug was overjoyed that the animals there were gonna worship him (like the other animals did when he was at the wild animal park); so he went undercover as Boog and had the animals do stuff for him (treating them like slaves). Eventually, when the wilds found out Doug was a fake and the bear told them that Boog was at the circus (and that they were going back to Russia), Elliot decided to go to the circus, get Boog back, and apologize to him for ditching him on guys' trip. That night, when Doug went back to the circus to see Alistair, he apologized to Boog for tricking him, and the two were called for their next act (which turned out to be a success). Biography Beginnings Coming soon! ''Open Season 3 Doug is first seen in the Maslova Family Circus. Later on, he convinces Boog to switch places, but it eventually turns out that Doug was just planning to escape the whole time. 's best friends, shocking Gisela and Giselita]] While at the Timberline National Forest (disguised as Boog by putting mud on himself, thus smoothing his fluffy fur down), he treats Elliot and the other wilds like slaves, which makes Gisela and Giselita suspicious. So they go to Serge and Deni and ask them to find Giselle in exchange for becoming their best friends. When Doug's identity is exposed, the wilds make Doug tell them where Boog is, and they all hatch a rescue mission to save their 900-pound friend. At the film's climax, Doug tries to return and apologize to Boog for tricking him, but is suddenly chased off by Bob and Bobbie, who mistake Doug for Bigfoot. He eventually escapes them, and goes to the circus and apologizes to Alistair and Boog, returning in time for his act with the llama. His return allows Ursa to leave as she previously felt she could not because "a Russian circus with no bear is no circus at all." Personality Unlike Boog, Doug is sneaky, conniving, and selfish. He is also annoyed by Alistair sometimes. Appearance ''Coming soon! Quotes I'm not you severed it! I'M KING OF THE JUNGLE! (Doug to all of Boog's friends) Trivia * Before Open Season 3 was released, Doug was once rumored to be voiced by Phil LaMarr, but this wasn't true. * Originally, Doug's name was mistaken to be "Alistair", but it turned out that Alistair is Doug's best friend. Gallery 250px-Open Season 3 Doug Matthew J Munn Sony Pictures Movie 2010.png 250px-Open Season 3 Cannon Explodes on Alistair.png|One of Doug's failed circus escape attempts 250px-Open-Season-3-Doug-2011-Screenshot.png 250px-Open-Season-3-Doug-Alistair-2010-Movie.png|Doug with Alistair 02.jpg Doug.jpg Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Antagonists